undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 25
This is Issue 25 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Gone". This issue is Miles-centric. 305, Gone The hardware store is big. There’s zombies in here, but Peter says that we should just be quiet. I am not comfortable by doing this. Sylvest asked me if I could scavenge with Peter and Landon, and I said yes. I don’t know why. I hate this. “Sweet.” I suddenly hear Landon say from behind a door. I ignore it and continue scavenging what is on this shelf. Nails, screws, staples, etc. I take it all and put it down my cart. “Holy shit!” Landon yells. I’m unsure wheter or not he screams it as fear or joy. Anyway, I take up my pistol, Lia’s Walther GSP, and run into the room in which Landon is in. Peter is right behind me. As I come in, I see Landon breaking into a vending machine. As he realizes we’re in the room, he turns around. “This is awesome.” He says with a weird grin. “There’s so much candy here.” I sigh, and so does Peter. “Landon, we’re here to get materials for the windmill. Not to get candy.” Peter says, and walks out of the room. “Yea, I know...” Landon says, nodding. I turn around too, and walk out, back to my cart. After an hour, I am standing outside, getting the van ready, loading all the scavenged supplies into it. Peter comes out with another cart, full of paint and wood scraps. “I think that’s the last one.” Peter says.  “Good.” I say and unload the cart, with help from Peter. “The brunette you live with, that’s your sister or something?” Peter asks. “No... My sister is dead.” I say, unloading a bucket with white paint into the van. Peter nods. “Girlfriend or something?” “Yea...” I say. “We’re together.” Peter nods with a disappointed smile. “That’s quite a catch, huh?” “It really is.” I say and smile. Before the conversation can continue, Landon screams from somewhere inside the hardware store. We both take out our guns and run into the store. Having no idea where Landon is, we stop by the entrance. “You take that way.” Peter says, pointing in direction of garden supplies. I nod, as he runs the opposite way. I run past seeds and tools, and turn the corner, just to see a zombie eating Landon. Landon is crying, not screaming anymore. I take aim and shoot the zombie. “Peter!” I yell, and kneel down by Landon. He is alive, but his entire back is ripped open. I can even see his liver. It’s the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. “Help...” I hear Landon mutter. “It’s okay.” I say soft, and yell for Peter again: “Peter!” Peter arrives after a few seconds. He drops his gun, and kneels down next to the dying Landon. “Landon...? What...” Peter sobs. “Please, Pete...” Landon mutters. “It hurts.” Realizing what Landon wants him to do, Peter’s eyes widen. He takes his gun and stand up, aiming it at Landon. I can see it in his eyes; he can’t do it. I don’t blame him. It’s up to me now. I take my gun, and shoot Landon in the head, ending his pain, and preventing him from reanimating. Back at Rogersville, I am unloading the van, with help from Odin and Texas, while Peter talks with Axel. After a few minutes, Axel approaches me. “Miles... I’m sorry that you had to go through that.” Axel says, his usual smile faded. “It’s fine.” I just say. I did what I had to do, so I really don’t feel bad about killing Landon. “I have an offer, Miles.” Axel says, looking at me. His smile is slowly reappearing. “I’m listening.” I say. “I want you to take over for Landon... I want you to be my scavenger.” Axel says. I consider this for a minute. It would give me a lot of free stuff, a lot of needed stuff. The only con is the risk of dying, and that I’m scared every time I get out there. “Allright.” I say, accepting the job offer. Deaths *Landon Bartle Credits *Miles Vance *Peter Armstrong *Axel Durwin *Landon Bartle Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues